


【授权翻译】Hashtag Scogan

by Namariee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bottom Logan, First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namariee/pseuds/Namariee
Summary: 从未来昔日幸存下来之后的Logan悉知他现在在和Scott交往，Logan正在努力对抗他内心的拘谨。此篇为原作者另一篇队狼队无差短篇Fail Safe/Logan's Lullaby的后续。





	【授权翻译】Hashtag Scogan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sg_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hashtag Scogan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874818) by [sg_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/pseuds/sg_fic). 



> Thanks for her authorization :)

 

“要是你在找人作伴的话，别打我的主意，一边玩去。”Logan呷了一口啤酒，用手背抹了抹粘在上唇的泡沫。

“想知道我今天过得怎么样？！”Wade把自己扔进他对面的椅子上，“我以为你从来都不会问呢！”

“我就是没打算问的意思。”

“糟糕透了！”

“滚远点，小混球。”Logan盯着他的啤酒。

“你知道我是来干什么的吗？”

“叨扰别人却发现没人有空搭理你？”

“哈哈，是啊，哦不不。让我来给你点线索：来吧看这儿，哦对妈的就是这儿！”看到Logan一脸怒视着他的样子他不禁提高了声音，搞的一群酒吧的老主顾们纷纷扭过头来看着他。“噢耶宝贝儿！老天！就是这样！他们说金刚狼就是这么雄风凛凛——还有什么比得上能Summers家上面那位呢！”

“住口！”Logan咆哮出声，他隔着桌子一把揪住死侍背包上滑稽的粉红色束带把他拽到跟前，近到他的鼻尖几乎抵在对方的面具上，然而Wade一脸不为所动。

“可怜没人在意我何苦在这个臭烘烘脏兮兮的小破酒吧里跟一个胡子拉碴的伐木工兜圈子，而不是好好骑在我男票那根粗拉吧唧火热律动的老二上自顾自地爽了吗？”

Logan一脸嫌弃地放开他。疲惫地叹了口气，重新陷入座位里伸手拿回被他怠慢了的啤酒，打定主意只要他能一直无视下去，Wade最终会自讨没趣地走开。即使Wade不来给他添乱，他这一天也已经过得够糟糕的了。

“我会告诉你为什么的——因为你和Scott分手了，现在Nathan都暴走了！你知道距离我上一次见到他已经过去多久了吗？！对了你知道我的蛋蛋什么颜色吗？这个你应该知道的，因为我在临来你这儿的路上在厕所里跟你在Snapchat上打了个招呼。”

Logan的嘴唇扯出一个冷酷的线条。他没跟Scott分手，只是在一场争执中摔门而去。现在他的手紧紧地握着玻璃杯边缘，等待着Wade放弃继续纠缠他的兴趣速速滚蛋。

“还有——你为什么和他分手？因为坚韧不屈的金刚狼，从弹孔中痊愈不过日常小事的金刚狼，居然害怕微不足道的屁股痛！”

“我没和他分手！”他的爪子在把Wade刺个对穿的冲动中隐隐作痛，Logan花了足够久的时间放松自己紧紧握住啤酒杯的手指，又啜饮了一口。

“你知道跟一个技巧纯熟的攻攻在一起的话这种事情根本一丁点都犯不上痛的噢？”Wade继续道，完全无视了他的反应。“而且鉴于Scott睡过了你那么久早已经掌握一个top必备的所有经验——可以说你绝对会被伺候得棒棒的。”

“他跟Nathan那么讲的？”Logan挑起一边的眉毛表示质疑。

“当然不是！这都是你告诉Jubilee的。”

“我...告诉的？”他们告诉他当他和Marie分道扬镳之后（是的，这事儿得怨那个卡真人）他和Jubilee走得很近——但是他实在记不起来那些年月了，他几乎恨透了她向他投来的那些失望的眼神，他记忆中上一次见她的时候，Jubilee还不过是个腼腆的学生，看都不敢多看他一眼。

“是啊，你告诉她的。难不成你还知道谁告诉过她？”

Logan耸耸肩，继续小口呡他的啤酒，然而就他目前为止听到的事实来看，他有那么一点希望Wade多待一会儿了。这很可悲，他知道，但是在这么个完全陌生的环境下Logan实在没谁可以倾诉了。他不记得他的新朋友们，显然也和老朋友们闹得不太愉快。

“你告诉她这让你内心平静。你知道的——你身体里属于兽性的那一部分，被你长久以来的噩梦所滋长，让你狂怒失去理性。服从于Scott让你得以控制这部分心性。现在，如果我说错了尽管纠正我，但据我所知你近来一直被一些令人不愉快的焦虑侵袭困扰着不是吗？”

颇有些难为情地，Logan的手指沿着玻璃杯沁出水珠的外壁滑动着，“我跟Jubilee说过服从Scott的掌控治愈了我？”

“以及把你带入了第一次G点高潮，没错。”

Logan霎时间抬起头狠狠瞪了一眼Wade，对方耸耸肩。

“嘿，我跟你说头一回在下面的经历还真是令人刻骨铭心，我第一次跟一个戴假老二的搞的时候...”

“信息量有点大！”

“我去疼得要死要活的，所以她先是用了两根手指代替，而且你造吗？那简直是有史以来最棒的国际妇女节！”

“麻烦你闭嘴行吗。”Logan把脸埋在手掌中间，然后手滑下去夹在膝盖中间。“我...”他摇摇头，眼睛紧紧盯着地板。

那场争论从一开始就是错的...一场该死的不必要的谈话，然而它没能刹住车——转而驶向最糟糕的分歧，而且现在Logan甚至不确定Scott还愿不愿意同他在一起。更糟糕的是，这全都是他的错。意识到这一点花费了足足两个小时的时间和更多他难以计量的啤酒，但是他现在可以从心底完完全全地承认问题出在他身上。

Scott尊重他不愿意做下面那个的决定。Scott只是澄清了他想要在上面，但是绝不会用任何手段、方法或形式强迫Logan。总而言之，Scott再三强调安抚Logan，让他知道无论是否在性方面满足了他，他们的关系都让他感到无上快乐。

只是Logan仍旧缺乏安全感。

当知道他无法令他的伴侣满意的时候他会怎么想？就算Scott坚称没关系，在上面还是会带来迥乎不同的高*潮形式——那种他拒绝给予Scott的形式。时间久了Logan清楚地感知到自己如何变得敏感易怒，他的整个世界如何变得狭隘到局促于宣告Scott非他莫属的迫切需求。没有什么能够替取代当他压制着他的战队领导者持续猛烈地进攻的时候那种支配权在握的兴奋，也没有什么能和伴随着最后一记猛烈的冲刺，从他的欲望流窜到Scott体内深处的灭顶快感相提并论——这便是那些Scott无一不曾错过而未能窃取分毫的极乐，那些他的沮丧无一不曾构筑其上且与日俱增的贪念。

况且没错，所有的情况都让Logan不可理喻地变得占有欲和嫉妒心过剩——Scott很清楚他所错过的那些期待，并且无时无刻不被一群更愿意代替Logan满足他期待的人们包围着。

见鬼，他忍不住开始想象当有一天Scott不再愿意做他下面那个的时候他该有多痛苦。

所以现下里唯一合乎逻辑的结论就是Summers已经在别处开始物色他人了，不是吗？

Logan试图尽力无视这些忧虑，不论Scott什么时候去找别人都要压制住自己汹涌的嫉妒心不表现出来...然而他办不到，该死的他太在乎Scott了——他当然不会允许再次失去他的可能发生！这一定都是Emma搞的鬼，那个卖弄风情背后捅刀的婊子。

“Logan，”Wade侧着头小心翼翼地叫他，尽管面具完全覆盖了他的脸，Logan还是没有错过他声音里一丝罕见的真诚。“给Scott一个向你示爱的机会难道不比在地狱火俱乐部找人打一架来的轻松吗？”

“这改变不了她拼命讨好他的方式。”

“但是这有可能改善你当下的不安全感。Emma在你想通之前长久以来无非一直在碰运气，你知道的。”

Logan不安地躲闪着他的目光，“Jeannie说过不少这类的话，比如女人从来不会在任何事物前止步......”

“只有当摆在Scott面前的选择不是Emma就是Warren，或者不是Warren就是Jean的时候。”

“瘦子是个看上去相当不错的家伙。”Logan直白坦言，两手交叉在了胸前，他明白了Wade接下来想要说什么，而且对此一点也不高兴。

“那你为什么不能和他睡呢？”

“我睡过他很多次了。”Logan眼中舞动起一丝欢欣，因为如果有什么让他能为此骄傲的话，那大概就是曾经让Summers被他的老二多么用力地贯穿。

“好吧，那为什么你不愿意回馈一下这点体恤呢？”Wade心平气和地问，Logan的脸一下子拉下来。

“我不知道...”他摇着头，声音几不可闻。

“Logan...”

然而浅棕色的眼睛里满是饱经摧残的痛苦。Logan闭上了双眼，他多希望他那天早些时候相信了Scott的话，而不曾怒斥他是个背叛者，多希望他从未暗示过既然Scott能够为了他离开Jean，也难保有一天他不会为了Emma甩掉Logan这种念头。

事情绝不是那样的——但是你现在不会知道了。你会吗Logan？！你不断地拿失忆这个伤感的故事为自己开脱，从来没考虑过它的影响！很遗憾你不得不为穿越回过去拯救我们的一团糟付上了一点个人代价——但是你能不能别再琢磨着拿你的记忆裂痕在我们其他人身上征收犒赏了？看在我们大家和你自己的份上能不能试着回到你的现世社会角色中去？难道一次无私之举就授予了你终身豁免权吗？！

“...Logan？”Wade不得不试着鼓舞他一下，沉默延续太久了。

“不是他的问题。我是说Scott...他真的很好. 一切都是我的错——是我...我只是没法把我自己带回...”Logan找不到合适的词去描述，他跌坐回椅子里，浑身软弱无力。

“那就试着顺从他？”Wade提议道，向来不受驯的变种人悲伤地点点头。

“你的骄傲不允许你这么做？”

“或许吧。”Logan呢喃道，他已经失去了所有抵抗的力量。

“你和Scott之前尝试过吗？”

“没有。”他身体前倾，胳膊肘支撑在桌面上，脸埋在手掌心里。“Scott没再追问，况且我...”他用手掌跟部揉拭着眼睛，接着把手放回桌子上。他张了张嘴想要说什么...却只是闭上了它，深深吸了一口气。

“噢...”死侍面具下的脸写满了真切的惊讶，“你太过高傲以至于无法接受，以及高傲到没法开口恳求。”

Logan想否认——该死的，他本来是要否认的，但是当他张口的一瞬间他听到自己说，“这难道不是一回事吗，我为我想要的感到羞耻？”

“大概...或者难不成鼓励Scott尝试点新鲜的比仅仅为了取悦他而调换位置还难？他要真是这样的话你就算提出分手，也仍然算得上是个好男朋友，最起码尽力了——用不着背锅。”

“Scott才没那样过！他从来没让我有那种压力。”

“完美！那就去和他谈谈，尝试点新鲜的。”

“嗯。”Logan端起被他冷落了许久的啤酒，浅浅地呡了一小口。到这会儿酒都已经不起泡并且被暖热了，然而继续喝下去总好过没事可做干巴巴瞅着Wade副张沾沾自喜与他心照不宣贱兮兮的小表情。

他喝着喝着，潮红开始渐渐爬上脸颊。这可是破天荒地头一次Logan不得不认输地承认——没错Scott的小诡计得逞了，Summers一直以来尝试一边刺激他的前列腺一边给他手活儿的小把戏*终究让Logan开始渴望的不再仅仅是Scott用手指操他后面（*注：在之前相同设定的一篇中提到Logan接受了这段关系开始和小队重新交往之后拒绝做下面的，但是偶尔允许小队给他指...)

再或者不管他多憎恨这个，这场谈话确乎是他所需要的，为能使他认识到自己真实的感受，甚至是下决心对此采取一些行动。

“...谢了。”在啜饮下一口已经快暖成马尿的啤酒之前，他飞快地给Wade抛了个媚眼儿。

“别客气，”Wade拍了拍他的肩膀，差点让他把喝下去的东西喷出来，然后手指交叠两手合拢贴在左脸颊做出一个假了吧唧的兴奋表情。“毕竟，你俩在我心里是天造地设的一对儿！老是说Cherik夫夫*抓不到你们的把柄！现在要是你不介意，我得说我抓住了一辆大火车！我说的火车是指...”

“懂！！！”

“一个拖着大屁股的大吊。”

“滚你丫！”

Wade的椅子在他站起来的一刹那发出刺耳的磨地板声，“超粗的哦！”

人们再一次望向他们的方向，然而Wade即使在走向门口的时候还在逼逼个没完，“因为这跟长度没关系，你造的。前列*腺在什么位置？三英尺深难不成？所以说粗比长来的实在。尽管我听说你在这两个指标上都赞誉颇丰。伙计，如果我不得不在Nate之外选一个人...唔，我不知道，大概会是Vanessa吧...我的确是想念Vanessa了。但是如果我得考虑在这俩之外选一个，那就...等等，维密天使算吗，还是说只能是现实中的人？因为那样的话你就一定会是我继Nathan之后的第四首选了，也有可能是第五个。嗯...第四或者第五，除非...”

Logan没再听下去，他的心思漂移回了手头的问题，他打算跟Scott说些什么呢？

\----------------------------------------------------

他坐在床上忘却了追寻时间的踪迹，专注地盯着那颗小钻石把日光切割成无数红色的幻影。它那么小那么纤滑，正正好镶嵌在钛合金雕铸的X形的中心——那镌刻在华美指环上上细微的纹理触感，Ororo帮忙挑选了这枚他确信Logan一定会喜欢的戒指...只是他现在还没有机会送给他。

他本打算在他们相恋的第八个周年纪念日向他求婚的，尽管Scott从来不是个迷信的家伙，他对Fury不得不在他们浪漫的短暂私奔之前借走他的爱人执行任务这件事也没有很炸锅，但他还是有种糟糕的错觉觉得任务大约是出了什么差池，然而后事之鉴不禁令他想笑——复仇者们把Logan完完整整地送还回来了，这场任务带来的小插曲才是他之后接连遇到的麻烦当中最小的一个了。

他当时从Jubilee那获知Logan已经回家了，这有点不寻常，但他还是把它当做巧合。

Jean，Charles和他那时候正在在教授办公室审查每周训练的时间表，Scott心里的傻白甜小蝴蝶一刻不停地扑扇着翅膀，因为出任务回来的Logan应该差不多正在他们的卧室里从行李箱往外散置东西，不一会儿他就能闲下来回去帮他。直到他猝不及防地看到Logan站在门外。

“嘿Lo...“”他几乎已经要叫出口，然而微笑在他的脸上迅速地破碎了。

当Scott深情地凝望着Logan的时候，Logan也在做着同样的事情——只是他的目光流连在Jean身上。

哈哈，有些懊恼的Scott走近他们，搞不懂Logan在玩什么把戏。当Logan伸出手关切地试图碰触Jean的脸颊，Scott的反应快过了他的意识——

他抓着他男朋友的手臂颇为气恼毫不松懈，“悠着点，伙计。”他酸溜溜地说，Logan转过头来看向他，差不多看上去仿佛是第一次遇见他。Scott期待一个拥抱，一个热吻，或者最起码是几句解释...然而啥也没有，Logan随性地把手搭在他肩上说了句：“怎么有些事情就是不会改变呢...见到你真是太好了，Scott！”

“你个混账”这几个字已经卡在舌尖上了，但是在他能回答之前Charles的声音在他脑中响起，要求他们离开把Logan单独留给他。

//教授？出什么事了？//Scott的意识问道，恐惧潜入他的心脏。一定是那场该死的任务——Logan就不该去！！！

//现在，Scott...拜托了，我们不会太久。//

Scott极不情愿地离开了房间。

当Charles叫他回来的时候Logan在教授对面的椅子里把自己缩成一团。他抬头看向Scott，看进他的眼睛，Scott几乎忘记了早先那个柏拉图式的友好的照面...Logan看上去惊骇不已。

“整整八年？”Logan问道，眼睛睁得大大的。

“是的。”查尔斯平静地说。

“我们...结婚什么的了吗？”他还在坚持问教授，尽管Scott就站在旁边。这究竟是发生了什么鬼？！

Charles回答他的时候眼睛一直看着Scott，他的眼中充满同情和伤痛，因为他知道Scott不久前才带着Ororo一起去镇上买了一只戒指，然而就在两天前......“还没有，但是你们已经在探讨不远的未来这件事的可能性。”

//Scott...这对我来说太难说出口...//

//那请别说了。//Scott不忍看向他精神导师的眼睛，径自穿过屋子止步于窗前。他茫然无助地凝望着窗外的花园——望向Logan临走前系在老苹果树下的轮胎秋千，直到他垂下头，泪水蜇痛了他的眼睛。//他再次失去了记忆...对吗？//

//对不起Scott。//

Scott咔嗒一声合上了那个小盒子。

他挪到床边，拉开床头柜最中间的抽屉，把装戒指的小盒子埋藏在他卷起来的整洁的袜子中间，他原本在Logan回来的那一天就把它藏在那儿的。

他努力避免沉浸在他自己的这点不幸当中，至少最糟糕的事情不曾发生——Logan甚至本可能溺死在那日，他甚至可能差一点就永远失去他了...或者，从他望向Jean的眼神上看，他搞不好差点就和她在一起了。

更令Scott欣慰的是，这个野性难驯的变种人还是没有打算放弃他们眼下的关系——尽管他该死的什么也记不得了。事实证明在另一条时间线上他们之间发生的那些事可远远不及浪漫，而且终止得很突然。但是Logan不想过多谈论这些，Scott也尊重他的意愿。

尽管令人难过的是Logan失去了他们以往的美好回忆，但至少他们被给予了一个重新开始的机会，于是Scott选择了专注于眼下。

他依然全心全意爱着Logan，并且相信这就足以让他们克服重头再来的一切困难。然而一个偶然间他们还是走到了今天这一步。

他摩挲着脸颊陷入有关那个悲伤会面的回忆当中，当时Charles正需要地狱火俱乐部的合作，用兄弟会的消息换取他们提供的资金支持，并用主脑迅速为他们搜索到了灵蝶的位置。然而这一举动换来的是Logan和Emma差点砸了他的办公室。

“给我摆平一下这里，”Charles发现他自己再一次对Scott这么说，他真是生气又失望。看着Logan被Scott试图拖进一个清净的角落，直到Scott失去冷静斥责了Logan的自私莽撞使得Logan摔门而去才令教授稍降辞色。

现在谁才是自私的那个？Scott把脸埋在手里，担心他再也没有机会补偿。Logan转身离去时的脸上燃烧着怒火和屈辱。

然而最糟糕的部分在于，他事实上他没法立足于他的说教，他觉得自己像是个伪君子。是的他为Logan没能再尝试努力一点适应当下感到沮丧，没错他气恼Logan不得不把所有惹出的麻烦归咎于他的失忆，但是最最令他感到挫伤的是...好吧...

他垂下双手低下头，太过羞耻于承认这一点——最令他沮丧的其实是，他怀念死了操他的感觉。紧紧握着Logan的腰肢冲进他身体里，恣意不加克制地宣泄他的占有欲和饥渴——所有这些Scott一直以来假装他不曾有过的念想。

那不仅仅是生理上的感觉。作为一个有着显著侵略性的男人，Logan的顺服还意味着太多远超过性以外的东西。那意味着他的无条件的完完全全的信任，那意味着Logan对他的爱足够吞噬他固执的骄傲并把自己彻底交付给他。

但是在他们重新建立的关系里从一开始就要求这些真的公平吗？Scott没法确定，然而眼下，只要Logan不离开自己，仅仅是能牵着他的手他就已经感到莫大的满足了。

镭射眼疲惫地用手揉擦着脸。

“嘿。”

声音从后面传来，Scott把头从手心里抬起来，诧异地扭转脖子视线越过肩膀看向身后。

果然Logan就站在那，倚在门框边上，他衬衣的顶端的扣子没有系，皮夹克搭在右肩，显然是喝了不少。

“——嘿。”

有那么一会儿谁也没有说话，彼此的心跳漏了一拍。

“听着，我...”Logan显然局促地迫使自己有点行动，他推开门框走进来，绕过床边在一旁坐下，他的肩膀绷紧，眼睛凝视着窗外，“我不是很擅长这种事，”他向Scott的方向投去紧张的一瞥，又迅速移开了视线，“但是我很抱歉，关于之...之前发生的事。我...我是说...”

Scott把手伸过去鼓励性地放在他大腿上，这个手势本意是想帮助Logan放松，然而Scott的手太烫了，而且实在是离他的腹股沟太近了...

于是一波突然间涌上来的情潮让Logan失去了阻止话语的能力。

他转而望向Scott，眼睛睁得大大的，意识到他渴望眼前这个男人甚于他自己的性命，渴望他以任何可能的形式...以及他一直以来的心里的那些执拗完全像个傻瓜一样，给他们之间增设了太多不必要的障碍。

“你是对的，我的确努力得不够。我们之间的...我从来没有和谁拥有过这样的...我记忆中从未有过，无论如何...所有的这一切能够彼此相互感知的东西——这对我来说是全新的。在你之前我所能托付的就只有X战警我们的组织，我无需告诉你它在另一个世界曾多么步履维艰...但我很庆幸我成为其中一员...很庆幸我们一直坚持到这一步。谢谢你一直以来对我的包容还有...妈的。”

“不用客气。”

Scott的声音很温柔，如释重负的微笑蔓延到整个嘴唇。心结疏解完事儿了再来场抚慰灵魂的欢爱，多么令人心驰神往。但是事情还没完。

“听着，关于今天...你知道的你怎么跟我说的来着，你想念我们那时候？唔，在床上？”

小队长脊梁骨一个激灵打挺，笑容僵住。“是的，我很抱歉Logan。我仅仅是此生能拥有你就足矣，我们之间所拥有的已经足够了，它已经完美了。”

“是的...只是，我想试试。”

Scott脸上的惊讶表情看上去近乎夸张了，直到他极力镇定下来。

“为什么？”

“想尝试点新鲜的。”

年轻的男人长久而坚定地看着他，“你不必如此的。”

“我知道。然而我想要这个。”

“...好。”Scott舔遍了自己的嘴唇，点点头。Logan尽力无视写满他恋人脸上的，被那显然而赤裸的饥渴所掩盖的内疚。

但他能够治愈这一点的 。

\---------------------------------------------------- 

Scott用一只手掌控着方向盘，另一只手随意地安放在Logan左边的大腿上，肌肉劲健的肢体在他爱抚的手指下竟不可思议地绷紧起来。

他们头顶是湛蓝的天空，洁白松软的云朵在和煦微风的轻拂下飘过，他们的短暂的假期已经近在眼前——他们每两周来这里一次，这是他们独有的逃离学院的琐事又并不真正离开学院的方式。但是这一次Logan在前往他们小别墅的一路上一句话都没说。

而且，不管看上去多不情愿，Logan还是穿上了那件暴露的黑色背心和紧致修身的深色牛仔裤——他想挑逗Scott的时候惯用的打扮。不仅如此，以及金刚狼之前完全没法接受的 ——他生日那天Scott送给的他古龙水他也喷了点在身上，并且在他那头难以驾驭的毛刺头发上抹了发蜡。这是Logan日程表上的重大事项，Scott对此十分感动。

Scott从他力所能及的角度上，极尽所能地让一切保持着轻松随意，好让Logan不那么紧张。所以当Logan看到Scott穿着他标志性的polo衫和卡其裤出现在他面前，就好像不过是工作日出现在办公室里那样，他的脸颊浮现出一抹深红。Logan的脸红真是道迷人的景致，但与此同时Scott的心为他窘迫局促的恋人抽痛了一下。“到这来，Lo’，”他柔声赞叹着回到他们的卧室里，“你看起来真美。”他拉过Logan和他交换了一吻。用舌尖描摹着他略显僵硬的纤薄嘴唇，直到Logan分开他们然后轻轻地回吻，腼腆稚拙仿若忘记了应当如何做。

尽管仍然属意采取行动，但考虑到Logan多么紧张，Scott猜想他们这个周末不如就仅仅安顿下来偎依着彼此好了。

然而还有，Logan或许早已不记得，但事实上Scott清楚地知道碰一下哪里就能让这个野性难驯的男人颤抖着在他身下渴求被完全彻底地占有...尽管Logan怀疑那些谣言是否属实，但是如果今晚证实真如他所听到的那样，他一定得给Wade Wilson寄一大束鲜花，再插个字条写上“谢了伙计，麻烦离我们未来的儿子远点。”

“我们忘记关窗了。”

Logan背对着他说，从湖边回来的路上他跟Scott一直保持着两步远的距离走在前面。他们花了整个下午堆垛柴火，给发电机蓄燃料，然后清理了水泵使得它能从湖里抽水为小屋供应洁净的水源。现在他们回到了他们温馨的小窝。

Scott终于在卧室门口跟上了他，心不在焉地从Logan肩头拂去了一小根松针，向来不受驯的变种人居然小小地吓了一跳。他稳住了自己，浅褐色的眼睛窘迫不安地盯着木质的地板。

“放松...你知道如果有任何事让你觉得不舒服，我们都不会去做的，对吗？”

Logan仍然看着地板，点点头。

“好的，现在我们开始准备晚饭怎么样？”

“好。”

没有什么比一起做一顿饭更能帮助他的爱人放松下来，而且整个过程中Scott一直留意着让Logan的酒杯满着。

周五晚上是意大利之夜，于是他们的小厨房不久就弥漫起新鲜发酵的面团混合着番茄酱和罗勒的馨香，夜幕在柔漫的背景乐中不知不觉降临。Logan看上去似乎已经忘记了早先的疑虑，找回了那个悠然自在的老样子。

等到两人吃完了晚饭洗好了盘子，都觉得有些累了，他们小酌了一杯，被唤起的欲望远不止一丁点——以往到这个时候他们至少应该已经做过一场了。

“来吧，我们就把它当做寻常的一天。”Scott关掉了灯，拉起Logan的手带他走进卧室，在床边站住了脚。

他在Logan的脸上探寻着，他的恋人只是站在那，眼睛里都是问号，Scott向前一步飞快地在他唇边落下一吻，仅仅是轻轻地短暂地用他的嘴唇触碰了一下Logan的。

“觉得还好吗？”他温柔地，试探地问。

“嗯...”潮红爬上了肌腱线条优美的脖颈，Logan的眼睛睁大了，仿佛他是第一次遇见Scott一样。然而犹疑了片刻之后他舔了舔他干燥的嘴唇，说道：“...还是想尝试下新鲜的事物。以及，尽管像我对你做的那样，使我渴望它。”

“如果我先前没有对你发脾气就好了，宝贝。”Scott强忍住嘴角的抽搐。

“到这儿来，”他把手臂环在Logan腰间把他拉近了写，年长的男人脸上写满了情欲和紧张交融的动人神态，于是Scott张开嘴唇再次与Logan唇齿相交，哄诱他在一个缠绵悠长的深吻中逐渐放松。

只是Logan仍在挣扎着试图镇定下来，于是他们就一起笨拙地设法解决，仿佛野性的变种人忘记了如何去碰触他的恋人。

Scott一点都不在意，他太了解Logan了，清楚地知道他的欲望该怎样被唤起，尽管令Logan羞于启齿，但强大的金刚狼真真切切地在紧张害怕。他在驱驰上高峰的欲望中不曾遗漏Logan饥渴的一眼睥睨，他知道这个不受驯的变种人能够感知到他自己的觉醒并试着开始回应它。Logan在Scott抱住他的那一刻就已经硬起来了。

他们不曾中断这个吻，Scott一边亲吻着他一边把Logan推倒在床上。他们在这间小屋里做过的次数比Scott能数过来的还多，然而此刻Logan在被褥间滑动着，看上去一直如此紧张。

“瘦子？”

“嗯？”

Logan犹豫了片刻，然后似乎一个决定坚定了他的眼神，“...爱你。”

“我也爱你，小东西。”

然后他们开始进入主题，脱了衣服扯过毯子盖在胸口。他们进行得温和缓慢，十指交错，舌尖在一连串温柔湿濡快要融化了的舔吮中轻触彼此，继而更为激烈地蜷曲勾连在一起，之后再度放缓下来——Logan的优柔寡绝在为这一切设定节奏。尽管他已经硬了，但那不同于Scott以往给予他的那种悸动和疼痛蓬勃混杂的勃起——他还是对接下来要发生的太紧张了。

“为我平躺下来，好吗？”Scott中断了这一吻，一只手放在Logan肩膀上温柔地诱导着他。

他继续引导着Logan为他分开大腿让他置身其间，直到他们的欲望碰触在一起，Logan嘶了一声，一根粗大的老二贴着他自己的抽动，他的眼睛闭起来。

“嘿还好吗...”Scott一手撑在床垫上支持着自己，另一只手爱抚着Logan的鬓发。

“看着我。”他对视上那双不受驯的浅褐色眼睛并把他的目光固定在那，“我知道你很紧张，但我们之前这样做过很多次了...你曾经非常喜欢我在上面。相信我。”

Scott捕获了Logan纤薄柔软的唇瓣，把舌头深深地抵入他的口腔，让Logan吸吮它——他知道这能让这个天性未驯的男人为之疯狂。

当Scott在Logan胯间磨蹭着令彼此愈加火热粗硬，绞缠的唇舌阻窒了年长的变种人因欲望昂扬的觉醒而难耐的兴奋呻吟，它们溃溢而出时如同湿濡吞吐的低沉喉音。

“再近一点，”Scott抽身回来，引导着Logan的大腿架在他肩膀上，在Logan能够对此作出反应之前他俯身回来强硬有力地吻住了他，噤了他的声，然后把他们的老二握在一起摩擦起来。

“——唔嗯...”

剥去所有坏小子的伪装掩饰，那个本色的Logan确乎是爱着Scott在床上扮演支配者角色的，享受它远甚于自己所情愿承认的地步。Scott捉住Logan的手腕把它们按在Logan头两侧的床垫上，把他牢牢桎梏在他修长精壮的身下。

他分开了这个吻，凑到Logan耳畔——缓慢地由内而外舔舐了一下Logan的耳穴，令他结结实实在他身下战栗了一下。

“腿张开。”他在他湿润的耳际命令道。

Logan的阴茎抽搐了一下又肿胀了几分，浅褐色的眼睛睁得大大的。突然间涌上来的潮红迅速地爬满了他的须颊，他的欲望前所未有地觉醒了，窘迫并惊异于自己的生理反应，遵循着照做的时候，Logan看上去几乎那么生涩年轻。

“再张大些，Logan。张开到足够让我操进去的程度...对就这样。”

Logan试图挣脱被钳制的手腕，但Scott把他全身的重量压制在上面，把他的恋人牢牢固定在身下。与此同时Logan也一直尽力分开双腿直到Scott能够把坚挺的老二抵进他肌肉线条分明的臀部中间，火热地贴紧他敏感的肌肤。“Scott——”

“Logan，手抓住你的头顶上方，”他将Logan被捕获的双腕牵引向床头柱。“别松开。”

“——好。”Logan嘶声，他已经硬得发疼，惊诧于自己的身体对Scott进入其中的迫切丛生的渴求。

“很好。设想一下你需要一个安全词，或者说坚强的金刚狼能撑着挨过一场彻彻底底的操干？”

“尽你所能。”Logan在难以预料的兴奋下低吼出声，这样的挑衅令他在期待下战栗不已。

伸手够到床头柜，Scott往手上挤了些润滑剂，一点也没错过Logan大睁着注视着他的眼睛，在自己老二上涂抹了厚厚一层润滑之后他倾身过去再度吻了Logan，舌头探入他的口腔哄诱着他放松，以一种稳固而颇有些情色意味的节律舔弄戳刺着他的舌头，模拟着他身体的某个部位接下来将要对他所做的事。

手掌摊平展开来覆上肌肉紧实圆润的双丘，Scott缓慢而不容抗拒地分开了他的臀瓣——这个动作总能让Logan发出像犬类那样急促的鼻息声。

“——Summers！”

“嘘，别出声小家伙。接下来让我安静地给你一顿好操。”

Logan发出嘶声，脊背弓了起来。Scott笑了，他知道讲什么样的脏话能恰到好处地撩拨到他的情人。

他在Logan赤裸的肩头落下一吻，然后撤回身来欣赏眼前的景致。Logan是个要人命的家伙，或许是他知道的变种人中最危险致命的那一个：那么迅捷，机敏，肌肉坚实...让这样一个充满威慑力的男人雌伏在他身下带给他的感受实在是无以言表。

他握住阴茎根部，将前端抵上诱惑着他的火热紧致，但他提醒自己尽管他们以前这样做过很多次，但Logan实在是见鬼得什么也记不得了，于是他说，“如果你需要我停下，一定要说出来。”他探索着坚定地望进他深不见底的浅褐色瞳孔，“我爱你，Lo’，不论我们有没有历经这些，没有什么能改变这一点。”

“我也爱你，瘦子。”似乎仍有些不习惯，这几个词从Logan舌尖上笨拙地滑出来，但他看向Scott的眼神已经足够坚定。

“很好，交给我，现在一切都轻松好办了，”他倾身贴近，放松Logan的身体帮他从钳制中舒缓下来，把他摆成中规中矩的传统体位，然后俯下身与他交换了一个炽烫的热吻 。

 ----------------------------------------------------

 

Logan深深地仰头，他的身体不可遏制地弓起，他愤怒于Scott如此清楚地知晓如何碰触他使得灭顶快感与纷涌情潮在他身体里愈演愈烈——这转而助长了他的怒火，快要把他逼疯了。

始终如此专注小心地，Scott一直托着他的腿，为他减轻肌肉拉伸的负担，而且近乎完美地稳固着他的身体。前一秒他强硬有力地捣入他，下一刻则缓慢坚定地在他体内迫进，任凭Logan如何渴求更多Scott兀自完全掌控着节奏，Logan忍不了。

“动啊！”

然而Scott一点也不急躁，取而代之的是不断用轻柔到近乎将他融化的吻覆盖他的面颊——让Logan对他如此强烈地爱恨交织，让他几乎想爬起来抓住Scott生气地狠狠操回去一顿以示惩戒...但是同时他也同样地渴望继续被他被他操下去。

“对就这样！”他的手腕重新被禁锢在头顶，Logan极尽所能地去迎合新一轮的撞击，Scott入刺的角度堪称完美，插入和抽出的过程无不精准地碾过他的前列腺。Logan开始接受了他的确是要像Wade声称的那样抵达他的G点高潮了。

这令他惊讶不已。他原本把在下面当成为了Scott不得不忍受的无奈之举，而不是这般令他无比享受的愉悦...以及某种仍然陌生的感觉——让他觉得Scott现在完完全全是他的了。

他大约能够猜想是长时间的压抑所致，Scott完全迷失在了Logan的身体里，浑身裹着汗水浸透的光泽，他俊美的面孔在愉悦的折磨下痉挛——正是也唯有Logan能够驱使他这样疯狂。

看着Scott如此着迷于沉浸在自己身体里，Logan的心脏被欢欣鼓舞，骄傲尊严，以及难以名状的宽慰所填满...但是这种感觉没能持续多久——

“Scott...我——啊哈——”

Scott以一种沉稳的完美节奏摆动他的肢体，每一击冲刺都驱使火舌般尖锐的快感沿着他的脊柱贪婪地向上舔舐。他再也抑制不住从床上弓起腰肢，周身肌肉绷得紧紧的，殷勤的神经末梢在渴望中燃烧，他已经如此接近了，如果Scott保持着这个节奏就这样操他下去...就像...这样！！！

——Scott！！！

他支离破碎地呻吟出声，在心里尖叫出Summers的名字，他的世界缩小到他们身体的联结，他的内壁愈是蛮横地榨取Summers的老二，高潮袭来得越是强烈——于是他持续不断地这么做，更加蛮力更加迫切，而近乎完美同步地，精液灼烫的热流从他的前端喷涌射出，直至他感受到Scott在他体内抽搐不止，爆发出餍足的低吼，伴随着这一切他看到他的恋人浑身一下子放松下去。

Logan在肌肤上的汗水还未来得及冷却下来之前就已经沉沉睡去，Scott充满爱怜地把手指穿梭在Logan汗湿的发间，温柔宠溺的笑容停留在嘴角——同眼前这个男人的欢爱带给他的感觉就如同寻乡还家一般熟稔得令人动容。

他自己也疲惫得近乎要睡过去，但是单单是看着Logan在余韵中的惬意就足以令他更加兴奋。

即使在睡眠中Logan看起来仍然那么安详满足，与他在上面的那些时候截然相反。无论何时Logan把自己完全交给Scott，他总是能够得以筋疲力尽地 一夜安枕无梦，而且必定能在接下来的几天里心绪宁静，搞的后来学院里所有人都对他们的做爱日程了如指掌。

“你在笑什么？”Logan含糊不清地嘟囔，Scott低头看到他眯着眼睑，似乎挣扎着想睁开他那双浅褐色的眼睛。

“因为你是对的。”

看着他的恋人疑惑地挑起一边眉毛，Scott在他的额头上印下一吻，他说道，“有些事就是不会变的。”

感到求婚可以重新提上日程了，Scott感激他的幸运星，从最核心的层面看来，他们的关系无疑是其中之一。

 

The End.


End file.
